


Truth and Consequences

by Swan_Secrets



Series: Drabble Tag 5 - Femslash 100 [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash, Incest, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1865688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Incest</p><p>Was written for drabbletag5 @ Femslash 100</p>
    </blockquote>





	Truth and Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Incest
> 
> Was written for drabbletag5 @ Femslash 100

 

Snow recognised the touch right away. Fingertips lightly brushing along her bare arm. A gentle caress that now meant so much.

She turned to face Emma who had approached her from behind. Snow was afraid to say anything. Her cheeks were wet with tears. Emma reached and used her thumb to swipe away the moisture from her left cheek, leaving her hand cupping Snow's face.

"I'm your daughter," Emma said quietly, she had been crying too.

Snow nodded. It was truth. They both knew it now. They both had to accept it. No matter how much it hurt. No matter how amazing the months together had been.

"But..."

"But what?" Snow whispered. She knew what she wanted Emma to say, as wrong as it was.

"But I still want you."

Snow didn't resist when Emma moved closer. "I still want you," she couldn't believe this was happening. "We can't."

"Why not?" Emma didn't wait for a reply and instead pressed her lips to her mother's. The feel of Snow's fingers caressing her cheek told Emma that everything was going to be okay.

 


End file.
